Spidey's payback
by bucky1899
Summary: um im sorry i havnt been writing....school and everything kept me tied up.... anyway spidey gets framed and he gets well mad so he is out to seek revenge on his.."enemy"
1. FRAMED!

Spidey's Payback  
  
8:00 am- Peter just woke up from last night's "brawl"....... All he could remember is swinging in the window and then all of the sudden BAM someone hit him right in the left cheek. Peter felt his sore left cheek and flinched. "Man what happened last night......" peter looks around and sees he is lying in the warehouse where the fight took place. "Where did they all go?" peter looks to see no one there. He remembers he has to be at the bugle at 8:15 ...... "Oh no! What time is it? Peter takes off his glove to see it is 8:05. "Oh crap I have ten minutes! And I'm all the way across the Hudson River! Ill never make it!" He springs up and jumps out of the shattered window he swung into last night.  
  
8:06- "Oh no........ Where's the bridge? Where's the bridge?" He spots the bridge and swings to it..... Spider-man swings under the bridge to enter Manhattan. "Man Jameson is gonna kill me if I'm late again" Spidey swings along the building and enters Times Square." I might make it after all"  
  
8:13am- Spidey lands on the roof of the Daily Bugle "yes I made it", Peter says as he jumps down into the Men's Room.  
  
8:14:30am- "Parker, your late", Jameson says as peter walks into his office. "Um Mr. Jameson I'm thirty seconds early", Peter says as he looks at his unreasonable boss worriedly. "Eh, talk is cheap", Jameson says as he looks out his office window. "Anyway, I need you to take pictures of that foul, no-good, evil to the core Spider-Man. I have reports that he has been beaten.....finally" "but how come you hate him so much M. Jameson? What did he do to you?" Peter said getting kind of frustrated. "He is a menace that's what; he doesn't deserve to swing about freely about New York as everyone else has to take cabs and trains. He doesn't deserve to fight crime. He doesn't deserve to live!!" Jameson says getting angered at Peter. "NOW GO TAKE THOSE DAMN PICTURES!!"  
  
8:25am- "I can't believe he hates me! What DID I do to him?" Peter asks himself as he swings about the city  
  
.....  
  
.....  
  
4:15pm- spider-man has been fighting crime all day and sits on top of a pizzeria. He listens to the traffic whizzing by and smells the pizzas being made below him. "Mmm sure smells good...." Peter listens more closely as he hears a chopper getting closer..." wonder what the chopper is doing..." Peter doesn't look as he hears the chopper land on the same roof he was on. "Spider-Man stand up with your hands in the air....NOW!!" Peter stands up with his hands in the air and asks "umm officer what is this all about?" "Your being arrested for theft, assault, and arsonist" the officer replies "what I didn't steal anything or assault anyone and I certainly didn't start a fire!" Peter says with anger "Tell that to Mister Jameson over here" the officer says as he points to Jameson in the chopper "what, I did nothing to him!" "Whatever, spidey you're under arrest" says the officer as he puts cuffs on his thin wrists..........  
  
Umm, I would love to finish but ill continue in chapter two....oh yeah sorry I was out and not writing stories for a while....I had school and everything so I had no time...... please review if u liked it!....... 


	2. WHAT HAPPENED!

Chapter 2- WHAT HAPPENED?  
  
5:00am the next day- Parker still in his spidey suit sits in a lonely jail cell. "Man what happened?" he asked himself. "Wait let me think about this"  
  
Somewhere in times square- a shadowy figure jumps about the city. City people look up and think it is spider-man. "Hey look its spidey-man" a little girl yells as she walks down the street with her mom. "I gotta get out of here! Spider-man is in jail! They can't see me or I'm asking for a lot of trouble" the figure says as he dashes away  
  
Back at the jail cell- peter looks around to find a way to escape. "I gotta get outta here and clear my name". Then all of the sudden the figure spins down outside Peter's cell. "Hello spider-man what have you done now? Hmmmmm?" says the person with an evil smirk "Who are you?" asks peter. "I'm the one who put you in here. Silly huh?' "No, so you're the one who framed me?" "Why yes you could say that." The figure replies "how?" asks peter "well first just after you left the building I swung through Jameson's office and stole his papers..... Information.... Even his pens..... I stole everything. Then I threw him out the window......... I let him live because well I caught him. When we landed I assaulted him so everyone knew that you are nothing but a criminal. Then I went to his car and set in on fire...... then I sped away so everyone thought it was you" "what? Why would you do this to me?" Peter asks "because I hate you that's why you don't deserve to get all the glory" he replies "I do!" he adds "No!!! Let me out now!!!" Peter yells so the cops would hear  
  
in front of the jail building- 'hey bob did you hear that?" asks a police officer "yeah I did George, lets go check it out" Bob replies the two walk in to find spidey still there and the ventilation shaft open "what's going on in here?" the officer asks "nothing officer, just nothing...........  
  
Chapter three coming up- hope you liked this chapter as much as I liked typing it .... Please review if you liked it......... 


End file.
